In the event of vehicles which are intended for carrying passengers, and are equipped with passenger seats for this purpose, being subjected to impact, it is particularly important for the energy which is released upon the sudden deceleration to be deflected away from the passengers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,167 has already disclosed a passenger seat which has a plurality of energy-absorption elements.
It is an object of the present invention, in particular, to provide a straightforward, cost-effective and space-saving solution for absorbing movement energy in the event of vehicles being subjected to impact.